


In the Name of the Moon...

by SecretlyIrish



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the characters are the same age in this, Allura is Sailor Mars, Allura is a priestess, But he is still important, Haggar as Jedite, Hunk isn't a sailor scout, Keith is Tuxedo Mask, Lance and Matt are pretty close friends, Lance is Sailor Mercury, Lance likes crossdressing, Matt is Sailor Moon, Matt is a meme, Multi, Pidge is Sailor Jupiter, Pidge is fifteen, Rarepair, Shiro is Sailor Venus, Shiro is the Dad friend, Zarkon as Queen Beryll, except pidge, genderfluid matt, hunk is the mom friend, lance is bi, lots of rarepairs, so they're all sixteen, team as a family, they/them pronouns for Pidge, work is prone to references and horrible jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyIrish/pseuds/SecretlyIrish
Summary: Matthew Holt and his younger sibling, Pidge, become Sailor Scouts. As they discover the other Scouts, their friend group  grows and they build beautiful relationships. But with it comes hurdles and mysteries, such as who is this mysterious 'Tuxedo Mask'? Could Matt's old friend Shiro really be Sailor V? Why is Keith always so grumpy? Who is the mastermind behind the sudden attacks? What, in the name of the moon, is going on?





	In the Name of the Moon...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pidge as Sailor Jupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417779) by Periwinkle. 



> I saw this post: https://aminoapps.com/c/voltron-legendary-defenders/page/blog/pidge-as-sailor-jupiter/zjM8_BxUxuYw5J6oVJbQJvlaJrNEGZ47jd and asked if I could write that au. I was given permission to do so, and this is the result. Enjoy my madness, y'all. 
> 
> The first chapter Matt does switch genders, as they're fluid. They spend the first bit as a girl, and the second as a male. I wanted to clear that up before everyone got confused.
> 
> I plan to have a chapter for each of the original episodes. So the plan is to get 46 of them in.  
> The plan is to update on Saturdays. Midnight MST if I actually manage to write it on time like I'm supposed to... If not, as soon as I get it finished.

Matt Holt may have been a genius, but that didn't mean Matt never made mistakes. Like playing  _Legend of Sailor V: Flute of the Future!_ until two am instead of studying or sleeping. Normally, Matt's grades were pretty good, but this score...

Matt stared down at the '30', and barely held back tears. Matt tended to cry a lot, which often resulted in teasing, but sometimes it just couldn't be helped. Especially when Matt knew their mother would lose her mind if she saw it, and Pidge would tease Matt relentlessly. Matt loved Pidge, but they could be ruthless sometimes. Matt knew they usually didn't mean it, and it was one of the few times that Matt was glad to cried easy- Pidge always backed off when tears started to fall.

Fortunately, Shiro was already by his side, eyebrows knit together in concern. "Hey, Mattie, are you getting sick or something?" he asked once he saw the score. Matt shrugged. With how that score looked? It was possible.

"Hey, let me get Lance, he can take you shopping to take your mind off of it while I calm your mom down. Colleen's pretty nice, and I think I can convince her not to be too hard on you," Shiro offered, smiling softly. May all of the Gods bless this man. Shiro knew without needing to be told what gender Matt felt, and what they needed. Today Matt was a she, and responded better to Mattie than Matt, despite Matt being her name. Honestly, she would actually love to be called Serena or Usagi, but the last thing she needed was to be teased for being fluid. Mattie at least sounded like a playful nickname. Mattie nodded, and offered a tiny smile back. 

Lance was one of Matt's stranger friends, in the best of ways. When they went shopping, they'd both go over to Lance's place and dress up very femininely. Mattie because it made her feel much more comfortable when she was a girl, and Lance because he just enjoyed being cute. Lance may have been a boy through and through, but he was pretty understanding, and enjoyed cuter things. And Sailor V. Lance had the biggest crush on Shiro, and sometimes they would chat about their crushes (though Mattie didn't really have anybody she likes, so she mostly just talked about video game characters). 

A couple hours later, and they were both dressed to the nines. Lance was, of course, dressed in blues that really brought out his eyes, while Mattie was put in pastel pinks and purples. They had made Mattie's dress together, and it had taken ages. It was a lolita style thing that made Mattie feel like a beautiful doll- cute and pure. 

"You ready?" Lance asked, grinning brightly. 

"Always," Mattie replied, returning the grin. They walked out of the door looking like something out of an anime, and thoroughly enjoying the walk. Once they were there, they decided to pause by Hunk's family's shop. Hunk was a friend of Lance's, so they stopped by often to say hello. 

 

What they walked into was pure chaos. 

 

There was a helluva sale going on, and people were squealing about a 20 carat diamond for only 1100¥*. They were even trampling one another, much to both of their horror. Mattie suddenly felt a wave of sorrow wash over her again, and decided she might as well just head home. "I'm just going to go take a nap," she said, sighing softly. Lance let her, offering a tiny sympathetic smile. She was glad that Lance let her go when she needed to just do her own thing. 

On her way home, she came across a group of kids holding down a cat, and she felt a wave of rage wash over her. How dare they treat an animal like that? "Hey! Leave that cat alone!" she shouted. They quickly ran off, and she bent down to examine the poor creature.

"Jeez, did those bratty kids put this on you?" she asked as she removed a bandage, "Woah, a crescent mark?"

The cat leapt from her arms, much to her shock, and stood on top of a nearby car, giving her a strange look. Deciding she didn't want to risk being scratched up, Mattie continued on her way home, mood still quite low. On her way she passed a poster for a new Sailor V game,  _Sailor V: DimensionStalker's Revenge.  
_

"Man, I wish I could be more like Sailor V. Her life is always interesting," she said, pouting and looking down at her test score.

"But with a score like this? Fat chance," she said, crumpling it up and throwing it behind her. She'd deal with the consequences later, or at least she thought she would. 

"Maybe you should study instead of dreaming, bird-hair," a gravelly voice behind her said. She frowned and turned to yell at the stranger when she got caught in his eyes. They were this strange shade of almost purple greyish-blue, and somehow seemed familiar. 

Then she remembered what he'd just said and stomped up to grab her test, "Mind your own business! And don't call me bird-head!" 

With that she stormed the rest of the way home, and went to take a nap as soon as she could. 

~

He'd just managed to fall asleep when he felt a presence enter the room. He opened his eyes only to see the cat from earlier at his window sill (wasn't that closed?), and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Woah, kitty, you really startled me there!" he said, before laughing softly to himself.

"My apologies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luna, and I have been looking for you for a very long time," the cat,  _cat_ , said.

"Woah! A talking cat?! Wait, that should be impossible, unless I'm still asleep. Cat's don't have the correct structures to speak in the way humans do, nor do they have the same brain processes to learn a complex language like this," Matt said, poking the cat with a look of utter fascination. 

"I assure you that you are not dreaming, Matthew Holt. And stop poking me! I have come because your destiny is as the Sailor Scout of the Moon, sworn to protect the Prince of- Would you stop looking at me like that?" Luna said, exasperatedly. Matt was looking at her with a strange mix of awe and confusion, finger still lifted as if to poke again. She swore that if he did, she would bite this silly boy's finger.

"Sailor Scout of the Moon? You make it sound like I'm living an anime," Matt said, eyebrows raised. He didn't believe the cat, and she must have been able to tell.

"Let me prove it to you," she said, leaping into the air. Somehow a locket appeared and fell onto the bed.  _Yep_ , Matt thought,  _totally dreaming. This is so weird, I bet Pidge'll get a kick out of it_. 

"This is a special locket just for you," she explained, "and is the key to your destiny. To activate it, simply say 'Moon Prism Power' while wearing it. Go ahead, try it."

So Matt put it on, and spoke the directed words. He felt as if he'd been plunged into a warm bath, but with dry fabric inside that shifted and moved until he was in a sailor uniform. He looked  _good_ in it, and felt good too. 

"Wow, this is so cool!" he said, posing at himself in the mirror. 

"Unfortunately you have no time to check yourself out," Luna interrupted, "A friend of yours is in danger." Matt looked the cat with a sort of fire in his eyes.

"Then lead the way," he said, following the cat out the window. They ran all the way to the mall, only to find some sort of demon-looking thing strangling Hunk and Lance as the two of them struggled to escape it's grasp. 

"Let them go!" he shouted, standing firmly. 

The thing just turned it's head 180 degrees, much to Matt's horror, and spat out, "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say on Behalf of the Moon I shall Right Wrongs and Punish Evil. And that means you!" He pulled his best 'anime fighter' pose, much to the thing's amusement. Suddenly, all the people that had been passed out around the shop (which Matt hadn't even noticed until then) stood up and started walking towards him. He was quickly overwhelmed, and saw a clawed hand reaching for him.

It got closer and closer, arm stretched thinner and thinner, as if it was made of chewed up gum, and Matt felt his eyes start to water. Then a rose appeared from nowhere, and the hand retracted.

"Look into your heart, Sailor Moon. You must fight, you are stronger than this evil!" a mysterious man in a tuxedo and a mask said, before pulling a cloak over his face and disappearing into the night. He was extremely cute, and Matt felt himself blushing a little. He quickly shook his head out of it, though, as he had a fight to win.

"Quickly, throw your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'!" Luna instructed, and Matt did as he was told. Luna clearly knew better than he did. 

His tiara turned into a white disk of monster-disintegrating awesomeness, causing him to whoop in victory when the creep was reduced to dust. He was still a little shaky, but he'd done it. And best of all, he'd gotten to see a total hunk that wasn't being rude. 

The next morning, everyone was talking about the previous night as if it was a dream. Except Matt, who was half asleep and not really listening, and Shiro, who was looking off into the distance, deep in thought. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Around 10$
> 
> I know Pidge wasn't featured too much in this chapter, despite the post being the thing that sparked this au, but they'll show up much more later. 
> 
> Also, enjoy my crappy art.


End file.
